The size of a fuel tank on a tractor is necessarily a compromise. Ideally the fuel tank should be as large as possible to maximize its range. However, the tank is normally mounted within the field of view of the driver, usually between a front wheel and the steps leading to the cab of the tractor and, if the size of the tank is increased, it obscures the visibility of the front wheel.